


What is Honor？

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 视名誉为无物的波勒克兰，遇上将荣耀与他分享的格里诺。有跟第三方女性的描写。





	What is Honor？

_Can honour set to a leg? No_   
_Or an arm？_   
_Or take away the grief of a wound? no_   
_Honour hath no skill in surgery，then? No_   
_What is honour? A word._   
_What is in that word honour?_   
_What is that honour? Air._   
_Who hath it? He that died o’ Wednesday._   
_Doth he feel it? No._   
_Doth he hear it? No._   
_Tis insensible, then. Yea, to the dead._   
_But will it not live with the living? No._   
_Why? Detraction will not suffer it._   
_Therefore I’ll none of it._   
_Honour is a mere scutcheon._   
_——William Shakespeare(Henry IV)_

波勒克兰偶尔会想起福尔唐家的那位年轻小姐，他已记不起她的模样，回忆像是隔着一层风雪，白色迷茫的帘幕后是她清澈如同流淌着蓝玫瑰凝露的瞳仁，颦笑间眼波流转都带着蜜糖的涟漪。撕开那光滑如水的昂贵绸缎做成的糖纸，里面被包裹的胴体散发着牛奶的香味，仿佛一块用最上等的奶油制成的蛋糕，散发着诱人的香气。那日她轻笑着出现在福尔唐家士兵们面前，带着仆人和甜点心裙摆边缘的蕾丝挂在粗糙的地板上，她略微尴尬地回头看着被扯成白色丝线的花边，正好停在波勒克面前。手持长枪的佣兵看着她，就像看着一扇陈列着精美食品的橱窗，里面的每一样东西都吸引着他，却又昂贵无比，标着名为阶级的他负担不起的价码。

如果里面的东西买不起，就不该离橱窗太近。

波勒克兰想起不知在哪听到过的这句话时，唇上已然沾满了福尔唐家小姐身上蜜糖般的香气。他终于还是打破了那扇并不牢固的玻璃，在那块最诱人的蛋糕上狠狠地咬上了一口，尝到了那只一窗之隔的世界里本不该肖想的味道。但也只是一口而已，波勒克兰倒是很想将那块精致的糕点揉碎了完全吞下肚，但他一介平民与无情的命运和冰冷的现世对抗至今，即使偶然想要自毁，生存本能也会替他画下一个不会逾越的底线，一个仍有希望可不至于一跌到底的安全区域。因此波勒克兰没有赶逃走的少女，只是在石墙的阴影里看着她披头散发地踩着一只断了根的缎带鞋狼狈地奔跑，心生愉悦，那是将夏日盛放的玫瑰花狠狠踩碎在暴雨泥泞里的无与伦比的快感。

散落一地的碎玻璃被人们发现的时间比波勒克兰原本预计的晚了许多，那位天真纯洁的小姐受制于那赋予她优渥生活的贵族身份，担心事情暴露自己会沦为上流社会的笑柄，只好硬生生地将那日发生的事情合着泪水咽下去。直到仆人发现她藏在床垫下的被撕破的蕾丝，又将它加工成粉色的风流故事散播出去一直到了福尔唐伯爵的耳朵里，这位小姐才不得不说出自己所受的屈辱。

如果换了别家，波勒克兰多半会被秘密处理掉，没有人会去数贵族家的军队里是不是少了一位士兵，库尔札斯的积雪也不会因为多了一具平民的尸体而多一分起伏。但福尔唐家的现任伯爵是公正而英明的人，他既不会施加比有罪者应得的更严重的惩罚，也不希望闹大此事让自己家的女眷名誉被毁。结果仅仅是驱逐，旁人都觉得波勒克兰的运气实在是太好。

然而这份宽容落在波勒克兰的心里却仿佛贵族的另一块沉甸甸的蛋糕，就和那位不谙世事的小姐以为自己一时兴起施舍的甜点就可以安抚身上血迹未干的士兵一样，福尔唐伯爵未经审判只是凭着自己意愿便可以决定一个平民的生死只是他的祖先刚好是开国骑士之一，不管是她还是他，都未经努力便天生地拥有别人没有的东西，自以为从中分享些碎屑便是慷慨，别人就该感恩戴德。

哼！去他妈的贵族！

失去生计的波勒克兰走进忘忧骑士亭大门的时候心情糟糕得不能再糟糕，福尔唐家的佣兵待遇是整个伊修加德最好的，而他亲手断送了这份令人艳羡的工作。这并非外人所想的被情欲驱使的一时冲动，而是冷静的，有蓄谋的劫掠，就好像他曾经为了生计抢劫过跟他一样贫穷的人，从他们的手里夺走并不可口的食物一样，对象和时机都经过精的挑选。撕开那女孩的蕾丝内衣就如同用长枪刺穿那贵族世界的一隅，他想这么做已经很久了。

波勒克兰的心里毫无犯罪感，美德素来与他无缘，荣誉被他嗤之以鼻，那不过是贵族们无聊的把戏，平民要想生活下去就必须不折手段，荣誉不过是一面染血的旌旗，是为之而死的傻瓜们的裹尸布。而他波勒克兰的特长在于活下去，一时半会儿是用不上了但他也必须为将来做打算。失去了一只眼睛的佣兵要找到雇主并不容易，傲慢的官老爷们常常看他一眼便将他拒之门外，稍微“善良”点的或许会随手赏他几个钱币，就像打发乞丐一样。

是他的长枪不够锋利?还是倒在他面前的龙族眷属不够多?为什么只因为出身不同，就得忍受这般屈辱?将自己的长枪连同自己的人卖给颐指气使的贵族老爷，陪着那些冻僵的尸体们一起用鲜血替贵族老爷们书写根本不属于他们的功勋?那个皮肤黝黑的家伙在这种时候拿他的左眼开玩笑让波勒克兰很开心，他满腹的恨意和火气正想找个合适的家伙来承受一下拳头的硬度个人一定是哈罗妮送到他身边的赠礼。波勒克兰站起身看着那个人在暗处难以分辨的面孔，他的一时没有回应被理解成软弱，那人趁势逼近，从楼梯下走下来，一路居高临下地看着波勒克兰失明的那只眼睛，说着什么波勒克兰如今已经想不起的话。

波勒克兰将被子里最后的酒一饮而尽，抬头迎向那个人的目光，用他仅剩的眼睛打量着即将被他狠揍一顿的人。随着那人逐渐逼近，波勒克兰鼻腔里灌进一股奇异的酒气，葡萄发酵后的香气混合着龙延香与麝香的味道，夹杂着皮革与脂粉的气味扑面而来，呛得他有些反胃是个贵族公子。波勒克兰的表情平静，心里却暗暗兴奋，锦衣包裹玉食养大的少爷们的脸蛋楱起来手感可是十足的好。

“唔。”

那人见波勒克兰没有逃避，不像他惯常寻乐子的人那样见了他便畏缩着后退，心里只觉得有意思，预感今晩会很有趣味。但当他终于靠近那个穷酸的家伙，还没来得及开口说出在楼梯上便酝酿的低级笑话，便被自己选定的猎物朝着下颌一拳挥来，对方的关节擦着脸侧滑过，灼热的感觉几秒后才消失，留下被袭击者不可思议的表情。

同样觉得吃惊的还有波勒克兰，他不经意间挥出的拳头竟然被轻易避开，只擦到对方的皮肉。这一拳下去那个人应该躺在地上打滚才对，可那个看上去漫不经心的家伙却能够迅速反应避开这来势汹汹的突然袭击，就像是被提前告知过一样毫不费力。

夜色在骤然凝固的沉默中爆发，角落里游叼诗人弹奏的小夜曲作为战歌不够激烈，但桌椅被击碎的木质裂声和陶瓷玻璃落地的清脆音响很快对此做了弥补。酒馆里的客人纷纷将桌上的杯盏壶瓶拿在手里退到墙边欣赏这免费的祝酒节目，有好事的甚至摘下头上的帽子，反过来拿在手里挨个问人下注。

角落里的诗人倒是表情平静，宽大的帽檐下藏着一双锐利的眼，他早看出这会是一场精彩的好戏，失去一只眼睛的平民士兵看上去经历过战火的洗礼，而对面的贵族少爷据他所知接受过最好的格斗训练，这两个人的战斗必定会是绝佳的素材，下首诗歌的旋律已经在他心里诞生了雏形。

那是诗人这一生所写的最好的一首歌，也是最后一首。当他日后从泽梅尔家的少爷手里接过沉甸甸的钱币袋子并交出这首歌的时候，灵感女神似乎也附在那几页薄薄的纸上离他远去。

“真没看出你是会喜欢这种酒馆小调的人，一般的贵族少爷们欣赏音乐不都是在镶金的大厅里带着女人正襟危坐，或是在自家的客厅里使唤私家乐师吗?”此时的波勒克兰已经是泽梅尔家的佣兵。他也已经知道那位身手不凡的贵族少爷正是泽尔伯爵的侄儿。比起家族头衔，他更愿意波勒克叫他的名字，格里诺。

“或许吧。”格里诺一边肯定着波勒克兰的话，一边将手里那几张菲薄的曲谱撕得粉碎，连看都没看。比起它被付之以琴弦成为一首真正的歌谣，他更喜欢听它被撕碎的声音，流畅，薄脆，像是利剑滑过一面旌旗，“但一般的贵族少爷不会放过酒馆里冒犯自己的人，更不会捡他回来。”

“先挑衅的明明是你。”波勒克兰一针见血地指出事实，作为佣兵他唯一不足便是懒得去讨雇主的欢心。

“那你又为什么答应效忠我们泽梅尔家?”格里诺也毫不示弱地反问，他的头发散乱着垂在脸侧，不似平日里精心梳理过的模样。他说着重新躺回到欢爱过后有些潮润的天鹅绒床垫上，枕着自己的手臂看向那位方才与自己一同享受美味的伙伴期待他会做出什么样的回答。

“我那时刚好在找工作。”波勒克兰没说假话，任何一个人若是置身于他当时的处境，恐怕都不会拒绝来自另一个名门的邀请，尤其是这个家族看上去跟将自己赶出来的前东家刚好不怎么对付。

 

格里诺玩味地看着波勒克兰琥珀色的眼睛，察觉不到一丝谎言的成分。但那两道狭长伤痕封印的背后，另一只看不见的眼睛是否隐藏着些什么。格里诺不得而知，却越发地有兴趣。

他是泽梅尔家的少爷，想要的东西从来就没有得不到的。不管是一件精美的玩具、一盘可口的点心、一把锋利的武器、一位可爱的小姐……还是个足以勾起他好奇心的秘密。

波勒克兰察觉到格里诺忽然沉默了下来，变得有些过分地安静，这通常是他突然爆发的前兆。仆人们通常会在此时开始发抖，祈祷他的怒火不会降临到自己身上。但波勒克兰不怎么信神，因此也不喜欢祈祷。一向厌恶贵族的他倒是很喜欢格里诺发脾气的样子，雷霆暴风般的愤怒，毫无怜悯的惩罚……然后是暴力宣泄之后酣畅纯粹的快乐。

格里诺跟那些喜欢掩饰本性的虚伪贵族不同粗鲁起来某些地方倒跟自己这个下等佣兵差不多。许多零碎的细节在波勒克兰的脑海里叮当作响，他想不到有什么事情令格里诺不悦，又偏生好奇。是方才的贵族小姐伺候得不周到吗?波勒克兰想着回忆了一下方才在自己身下颤抖的女子，她美丽的眼睛里带着即使是高潮的狂涛也难以掩饰的厌恶和不甘心。波勒克兰不认识她，却看得出来，这位精心打扮的佳人本想借着自己的青春婀娜攀上泽梅尔家这棵大树，可不曾料到人家的少爷却把她当作一件可以随意与人分享的物件，与一个下等的佣兵一起玩弄了她。平民也好，贵族也好，只要到了床上，能给女人的痛苦和快乐是没有区别的。这么说来，要有人不高兴的话也该是我才对?波勒克兰有些恶趣味地想。明明那女人最后都开心到哭泣了，临出门还是恨不得撕烂我的眼神。真不公平！

沉浸在思绪中的波勒克兰没有防备身边人的突然袭击，他失去了一只眼睛，也因此多了一片视觉盲区，美人体香尤存的温软床榻也让他的警惕性有了几分睡意。他只觉得眼前有风，有片黑色的影子，本能地闭上眼睛之后再睁开，视野并没有什么改变，只是一侧额头下面有些冰凉。常年被厚厚的眼罩遮挡的部分忽然暴露在空气中，一时有些不应这样的轻便和自由。

“格里诺，请你还给我。”波勒克兰说话的语气恭敬得像是有些恼火，他并不真的生气，这只是一种长期与泽梅尔家少爷相处所积累下来的经验有时候不稍微表示一下自己的严肃，那任性的家伙是不会把语言当作有含义的声音来对待的。

原来下面是这样的。”格里诺听起来好像有些失望，他倒也不知道自己在期待着什么，但他总觉得波勒克兰应该跟其他人不一样，就如同他的其他方面。那无光的只属于黑暗的眼睛像是带着万千莫测的秘密，封缄着他那位神情冷淡的邪恶癖好分享者不愿被人窥探的魔匣。

“唔。”出乎波勒克兰意料的是格里诺竟然轻易地就将眼罩还给了自己，他伸出手去拿，对方却直接替自己戴在了眼睛上。角度不对，手法有些粗暴，硬质的边缘磕在眼眶上生疼，十分符合那位少爷的作风。波勒克兰懒得挑剔对方的服务，而是自己默默地调整好，看似随意地问，“满意了吗？”

格里诺耸耸肩，没有回答，他是真的累了。兴许是由于竞争心态作祟，有别的男人在场时他总是会对床上的女人做一些额外的事情，结果两个人跟一个女人的游戏变得比他一个人独享的时候还累。

“就连睡觉时都不会摘下来吗?”格里诺在被梦神带走前最后问道。

“不会。”波勒克兰希望对方听清了自己的话，免得回答第二次。他在豪华又巨大的四柱床另侧躺下，拉过没有被格里诺占据的那一角被子随便搭在自己腹部。视野中格里诺乱糟糟的暗金色软发格外惹眼，那个贵族少爷好像并不在意自己不体面的样子暴露人前，倒显得戴着眼罩睡觉的波勒克有些过度拘束。

波勒克兰曾听异族的游吟诗人唱过这样的童话：命运在将人推下山崖之前，总会慷慨地赋予人登上山顶的力量，自以为被祝福的人，便会感激涕零地自行登上绞索架，带着希望和愿景一步步走向看起来无限光明的毁灭之途。如果说，自己的生命里有那么一刻被命运选中，成为神明无聊游戏中的被捉弄者，波勒克兰想那大概是在忘忧骑士亭遇见格里诺的时候。那个从楼梯上逆着光线朝他走下来的人，无疑是命运的使者，从那一刻起牵着缠绕他人生的丝线，引诱他行至那寒冷陡峭的山峰，迎接最终的宣判。

波勒克兰第一次穿上苍穹骑士团的铠甲，走在神圣恢弘的殿堂里时，落日的余晖透过玫瑰花窗，将他的身影在雕花石砌地板上投下长长的影子。他的每一步都踏在自己的轮廓上，一步一步地踩着那个看起来是在后退的剪影，像是某种神秘又危险的祭仪。他一直行至走廊无光的尽头里才停下，影子与过去那个出身卑微的自己一起消失在空灵的圣歌中。

他从不是一个虔诚的人，他仍旧不信神，他看着蓝白色的铠甲在玻璃窗上投射出天空的景色，那是皇都的骑士们梦寐以求的光景。波勒克兰觉得自己照理说应该表现得更高兴些才对，可他不会勉强自己为并不在乎的东西欣喜。

福尔唐家的佣兵也好，泽梅尔家的骑士也好，都不过是独自求生于乱世的人活下去的凭借，教皇身边的骑士也不过如此。他的脸上没有额外的笑容，荣誉是他惰于追求，也懒得珍惜的玩意儿。

他其实暗地里觉得这对自己而言大概有些过了，从泽梅尔家那里受封的骑士爵位本已足够体面，也不失自由，倒是教皇厅约束颇多，让他有些不舒服。

正当他开始思考自己怎么走到这一步的时候，他所想要的答案自动走到了他的面前。

“让我猜猜，你是喜欢赞美诗呢?还是喜欢唱赞美诗的小男孩?”格里诺穿着跟自己昔日的手下如今的战友同色的铠甲，一手拎着一瓶酒，声音里满是调侃意味。波勒克兰是他此生所遇之人中，最能分享他的快乐与嗜好的一个，因此这位贵族世家的少爷决定与他分享相同的荣誉。

波勒克兰的脸上这才浮现出松动的脸色，他礼貌地微笑着看向不再是自己雇主的人，神色中没有比过去少几分恭敬，他本就没有怎么刻意恭敬过，无从可少。

“从没有人这么一脸不高兴地加入苍穹骑士团的。”三杯酒下肚之后，格里诺有点不满地抱怨着同桌之人的淡然。他早已熟知对方惯常对什么事都漠不关心的态度，可能够在教皇身边做事，即使对他这样的名门子弟而言都是极为骄傲的事情，他凭什么无动于衷?

“你又哪里见过那些早在我们出生前便故去的骑士?你怎么知道他们开不开心?”波勒克兰的话是惯常的平淡语调，他觉得今晚应该是一个应该好好庆祝的日子，哪怕仅仅是仪式意味。

“……知道吗?你有时候说话真的很欠揍。”格里诺推开面前上的杯盏，一脚搭在桌子上，倾倒的杯中流淌而岀的名贵白葡萄酒浸湿他的靴子，不管要揍谁，这姿势都难免被抢去先机。

“又不是没动过手。”波勒克兰往自己的杯子里倒了另一种酒，他已经不会像过去那样将酒杯口气注满，这些年的所见所闻令他也沾染了几分上流社会的习惯，“……反正赢的人不会是你。”

“……也不会是你。”格里诺说出这话便觉得自己输了几分，听在他自己耳里都好像是小屁孩吵架，可话既出口覆水难收，他觉得更加懊恼。

波勒克兰没有立即理会同僚的怨气，一个优秀的战斗家总是会寻找最恰当的时机来做最恰当的事情。他细细地品尝着杯中的甘醇，味蕾还停留着先前那种酒的味道，二者混合在一起生出一种奇妙的滋味，有些淀粉精酿的甜蜜，有些果糖发酵的微酸，截然不同的感觉在他的舌苔上决斗，又最终握手言和。

他放下酒杯，看着周身的空气都快要在死寂般的沉默中冷却成冰的格里诺，以对方从未所闻的诚恳语气说：“谢谢你。”然后丢下被自己的反差吓倒头皮发麻却依然努力保持镇定的人推门而出，走进伊修加德夜晚湿冷的空气里，走向自己已然无法回头的未来。

没有会因自己的地位而享受殊荣的家人，也没有可以继承自己荣光的子嗣。荣誉不过是一方漏洞百出的裹尸布，只有那些傻子才会把它当作旗帜，然后裹着它下葬。

波勒克兰在最后的时光里回忆起过去对“荣誉”二字所进行的种种比喻，觉得自己最常用的裹尸布”三个字真是一语成谶。他竟然真的要死在名为苍穹骑士团的荣誉里，和那个带着他恣意挥霍生命一路到此的家伙湮灭在一处。他在佣兵时代无可打发的夜里倒是曾经不止一次猜测过自己此生将会如何收尾，他替自己想象了超过一百种结局，每种都跟实际的情况相距甚远。

格里诺倒在离他不远的地方，他那双曾经充满力量的手臂再也辉不动他引以为傲的巨斧。如果未曾与他结识，自己大概会作为佣兵度过此生，运气好的话以骑士身份终老，活得够长也说不定会跟某个女人生下没有爵位可以继承的孩子，然后不知是幸或是不幸地在衰老和满身伤痛中死去。

如果没有遇见格里诺，他将会度过完全不样的人生。

格里诺就像他所听过的异族童话里命运之神派出的使者，他们穿过茂密生长的树林，走过鲜花盛开的草地，穿过清泉流淌的溪谷，攀登上人迹罕至的山峰，为的是在这里纵身一跃，成就一曲悲壮的歌谣，博得众神莞尔。与童话不同的是，那个使者本人甚至比故事的主人公更坚决地跳下了悬崖。

回忆的碎片走马灯似的在波勒克兰脑海中依次穿过，他像看着另一个人的故事那样飞速地审视着自己的一生，真正称得上快乐的日子少之又少。但他自认值得这样生活的人生片段中，大部分都有着那个正躺身在不远处的人极易辨认的影子。他在格里诺再也听不到他说话的时候才第一次承认，荣誉，他嗤之以鼻的荣誉，正是出身名门的格里诺珍惜，也因此希望与他分享的东西。这位含着金汤匙出生的贵族少爷不但与他分享精致的美味，更索性打开那扇紧闭的对他而言难以突破的大门，直接将他拉进那橱窗里陈列着的华丽世界，与自己坐在同样的高度享用他曾经无法企及的所有。

波勒克兰在人生最后的几秒忽然生出迟来的歉意，他平生头一次希望祈祷有用，将来在死者之地若是能再次见到那个脾气暴躁的贵族少爷，他定会以稍微高兴点的表情对待那个世人眼中作恶多端的人赠与他的好意。

如此决定之后，波勒克兰最后一次握住那把银白闪耀的长枪，将它贴近自己的胸口，闭上唯一的眼睛，随着自己的好友一起进入无梦的长眠。

他此生从未向命运低头，战斗至死，不论他是否会为之自豪，这份荣誉都与他相伴。

2018-10-07


End file.
